pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Thesondir the Callous
Thesondir the Callous Renown as one of the Three Kings of the Thousand Age - the three most formidable swordsman alive; Thesondir has a cold side to him, and is known as the most callous of the three, granting him his title. Thesondir's true age is unknown but he claims to be one of the first elves. Thesondir has always had an unsatiable taste for the power granted to him by materia and has long kept "concentration camps" of young materiamancers to empower these stones for him. Thesondir is also one of the foremost Callers in the realm, having mastered the art of Esper Synthesis, he is also ranked third in the world and in history for having the most pacts with different espers having made a pact with no less than six different espers. Combat CN Medium Humanoid (Elf) (Plant) Init +121; Senses:' '''Low-Light Vision ;'Perception''' +88 Aura '''Intimidation Aura (Supressable) '''DEFENSE AC 114 Touch '''114 '''Flat-Footed '''10 (+58 Dexterity, +46 Martyr); ''Itodira Form: 159, Touch '''159 '''Flat-Footed '''55 ' (+58 Dexterity, +46 Martyr, +45 Deflection) '''hp' 1256 (20d6+20d12+2d8+1050) Fort +45, Ref +75, Will '''+75 '''NRG Resistance 15%; SR '''38 ''Itodira Form ''56; '''Resistance '''Cold 50, Fire 50. '''Immunity '''Earth, Acid, Water, Electricity, Force; '''Special Qualities '''Weapon Training I, Weapon Training II, Batter, Greater Tech Training, Mam, Unyielding Blade, Determination, Perfection and Grace, Materia Adept, Summoning, Call Esper 6/day, Loremaster, Recall 2/day, Greater Summoning, Esperscry, Vital Shift, Flowing Magic, Precaution, Critical Magic, Dual Esper, Enraged Esper, Ring Of Control, Glyph Of Control, Genesis Affinity, Evasion, Empty Hand, Flurry of Blows. '''OFFENSE Speed 40 ft. Melee '''Durandal +82/+77/+72/+67 (1d10+50; '''plus '''fortitude save (DC 52) or stunned for 1d4 rounds; 8-20; x2) '''Melee '''4 Bladewings +90/+90/+90/+85/+85/+85/+80/+80/+80 (1d10 + 47; x4) '''Melee '''Kazekatana +104/+104/+99/+94/+89 v. Flat-Footed AC (SAEx) (4d8 + 63 '''plus '''15d6 force damage and 30 foot knockback(Large and Smaller) 19-20; x4 '''Special Attacks '''Esper Synthesis '''Materia ''Golden Bangle(Sanguino Ex Materia (RM); Flama Ex Materia (RM); Grava Ex Materia (R3))' '''Tech '(15/day) One Thousand Butterflies; Bloody Jökulhlaup; Unseen Execution; Primal Ragnarok Awoken; Sudden Calling; False Calling; Blood Calling; Six Pillars Calling - Full Assault STATISTICS Str 94, Dex 127, Con 60, Int 89, Wis 102, Cha 101 Base Atk +32/+27/+22/+17; CMB +74; CMD 188 (232 in Itodira Form) Feats '''Weapon Focus (Katana); Weapon Specialization (Katana); Two-Weapon Fighting, Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Two-Weapon Defense, Two-Weapon Rend, Great Fortitude, Improved Great Fortitude, Lightning Reflexes, Improved Lightning Reflexes, Noble Scion, Greater Weapon Focus (Katana); Greater Weapon Specialization (Katana); Iron Will; Quickened Spell-Like Ability (Call Esper); Power Attack, Improved Iron Will, Blind Fight, Cleave, Cleaving Finish, Great Cleave, Dazing Assault, Combat Expertise, Improved Feint, Disengaging Feight, Disengaging Flourish, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Katana, Bladewings), Falling Water Gambit, Weapon Finesse, Duelist of the Falls, Dueling Disciple, Improved Trip, Fury's Fall. '''Skills Unknown; Perception +88 Languages Common, Elvish, Undercommon, Dark Speech, Saint's Tongue (others unknown) SPECIAL ABILITIES Kaza'chu - Bladewings: '''By synthesizing with the Butterfly Esper, Thesondir is granted a set of four blade-wings. '''Feiir - Feathered Pauldrons: '''By synthesizing with the Bird Esper, Thesondir is granted a shoulder-slot set of armor that grants him a fly speed of 200-feet with perfect maneuverability, and a constant haste effect. '''Granwind - Arch Shielding: '''By Synthesizing with the Wind Esper, Thesondir is granted a powerful barrier of wind that acts as a constant fickle winds and wind-wall effect around him. '''Kazazeh - Kazekatana: '''By Synthesizing with the Great Wind Esper, Thesondir summons into being a powerful katana made out of pure invisible air that allows him to attack against flat-footed AC regardless of circumstances (however these attacks are not granted Sneak Attack Damage as the creature is aware of him, just not the location of his blades unless they have a True-Seeing Effect. In addition this weapon deals an extra 15d6 force damage. '''Xiuhxaual - Boots of Reaping Rain: '''By Synthesizing with the rain esper, Thesondir is granted a powerful pair of boots that allows him to walk on water and move at double his speed, this also grants him a displacement effect. '''Itodira - Armor of the Immortal Garden: '''By synthesizing with the Flower Esper, Thesondir dons a set of armor so powerful that it grants his charisma modifier to AC as a deflection bonus and increases his spell resistance by 18. '''Esper Synthesis (Ex): '''Thesondir has dicovered the legendary art of esper synthesis; though the calling of espers he can summon aspects of each esper as pieces of armor or weapons, if ever these espers items are sundered, their rage ability is activated. Also, Espers summoned this way have 1/2 of the duration they would have if summoned normally. Esper items have 50 HP and 10 Hardness. '''Genesis Affinity (Ex): '''Thesondir is treated as a plant when it comes to the effects of Genesis energy, this is due to the DNA of the Oldest Tree that he has fused into his form. '''Techs '''One Thousand Butterflies '''This tech, when used, creats a 40-foot field of butterflies all around him for 1d10+2 turns. Anyone within 40 feet of him other than him is subject to full damage from his melee attacks if his attack rolls surpass their Touch AC, even if they are not the target of his attack. '''Bloody Jokulhlaup '''This tech allows Thesodnir to strike in a 60-foot cone of blood attacking everyone in range with his full attack. '''Unseen Execution '''This tech allows thesondir to become invisible as per a greater invisibility effect for 1d6+3 turns. '''Primal Ragnarok Awoken '''By forcing his sword into the ground, this tech creates a powerful shock-wave inflicting 80d6 damage to everyone in 40-feet of him. A fortitude save halves this damage and prevents a 30-foot knock back. Also those who fail this save are prone. '''Sudden Calling '''This tech allows Thesondir to, as an immediate action, summon any esper he has a pact with regardless of whether or not one is active for 1 round. '''False Calling '''This tech allows Thesondir to call an illusion of an esper, and an invisible esper other than the one he called the illusion of. '''Blood Calling '''This tech allows Thesondir to sacrifice 5% of his HP to summon an esper if he is out of uses, this can even summon dead espers for an addition 15% of his HP. '''Six Pillars Calling - Full Assault '''This tech allows Thesondir to call all of his enpacted espers at once, even if they have been slain within the last 24 hours. However these espers cannot serve any purpose other than synthesis. While in this form he wields all of his armors and weapons normally; even the Kazekatana + the Wingblades, but not Durandal; This is possible because the wing-blades are not wielded, but rather attached to his bracer; leaving his hand free to wield the Kazekatana two-handedly; Allowing him to make his full spectrum of attacks.